Keyfobs are known in the art. For example, known keyfobs can wirelessly communicate with a security system, including a control panel of the security system. Indeed, some known keyfobs can include a disarm button that, when depressed, can wirelessly transmit a signal to the security system to disarm the security system.
However, keyfobs are highly susceptible to being stolen or lost, which can create a dangerous situation for a user of the security system. Indeed, if an unauthorized user obtains possession of a known keyfob, then he can easily disarm the security system simply by depressing the disarm button on the keyfob.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.